Felix Iovita
Felix Iovita 'is an 21 year old Parca Mercenary from the Rogue Guild Jove. Born and raised as a thief and murderer, he is renown as the "Bloody Child", an alias he obtained as a child: With a bounty of 10,000 Bits on his head. However, after losing his right arm, twin sister, and mother in a raid several years ago he realized the error of his family's ways causing him to leave behind his family at Jove and begin life anew elsewhere. Currently, he is a newly employed Mercenary who seeks to use the money he earns from contracts to aid those in need: Hoping to redeem himself for his sins. 'Overview 'Story' 'Abilities & Skills' As a an adult Parca who has been trained in combat since a young age: Felix Iovita is an highly skilled combatant and formidable opponent who can easily kill a large group of multiple ordinarily trained soldiers by himself. As he is significantly stronger than the average adult male, and has been since he was a child, capable of easily butchering a small community of adults by himself when he was only a preteen. Overall, Felix is quite strong for his age and some strong form of law enforcement is necessary to deal with him. 'Parcae Physiology' Due to being a Parca, Felix was born with the parcites already inside of his body that had been passed onto him from his mother and father. The parcites are a form of alien nanotechnology that was found inside of a meteor that landed in the old city of the Parcae people. The parcites are actually nanites that take the form of small crystalline cell-like structures, and their primary natural instinct seems to be to bind themselves to something and reinforce as well as mend it of it wounds. The parcites possess a "ceiling" or "wall" that when broken causes evolution of their abilities and further progression. They're directly linked to every aspect of their host's mind, and thus they can be controlled and told what to do. However, their natural unconscious instinct to bind and mend is automatic. The parcites inside of Felix reinforced his cellular structure and intergrity since he was a fetus and genetically engineered him into being a superhuman since he was initially conceived. Therefore, Felix possesses naturally superhuman physical attributes and parameters. His physical strength is great enough to destroy most metals utilized by man, as well as lift up a small car or hold a moving helicopter in place. While his speed is such that he can easily accelerate and move faster than the ordinary human can react to or properly visualize: Being capable of moving as fast as the fastest land animals in quick bursts. He can immediately disarm people and take down multiple of them before they even processed what had just happened to them. His durability is such that he can withstand being pummeled by what would break the ordinary human's bones and still be alright: With his skin still being intact as well. Additionally, Felix possesses acute superhuman senses that enable him to sense a variety of things. With his eyesight, he has no need for glasses or any visual aids of any kind. His vision is superb and he can see much farther than the average human with even the best vision can. With his hearing, he can hear sounds that the ordinary human ear cannot even detect, and can hear accurately from much further away than normal. Smell wise, he can smell even the faintest of odors even after someone has washed most of it off and can smell things from far away. In terms of taste, he can taste all of the minute ingredients utilized in food that a normal person would be unable to detect: Either enhancing or worsening the flavor for him. When it comes to touch, he can feel the vibrations around him on a much greater level allowing him to defend from attacks from all directions without even seeing them and to feel when someone is coming from a distance: When used in unison with his hearing, he can effectively fight completely blind. However, Felix's greatest physical attribute is his resliency. As due to the presence of the parcites inside of him, any wounds that his body withstands will be quickly healed and mended as they either stitch together or replace any missing skin, tissue, or muscle by producing more of themselves. Nonetheless, there is a "hayflick limit" that the parcites possess, meaning they can only divide so many times before their division stops. Luckily, the hayflick limit can be increased over time through further utilization of the parcites causing them to evolve even further. Another unique attribute that the parcites grant Felix is the ability to "speak" to machines and technology. He can directly connect his own mind and consciousness with computers and interact with them on a digital level. This enables him to take control of machines and tell them what to do allowing him to better utilize them than even the greatest computer and tech wizards. 'Weapon Creation' As a Parcae, Felix possesses their signature ability to create weapons or other objects directly from the parcites inside of his body by telling them what to do. The parcites have the ability to merge together to change their bodily form and properties, allowing them to be used for greater versatility. Since they're directly connected to the consciousness and subconsciousness of their host, the form they take is based on the user, and thus it varies between them all. It is said that the parcites "reflect the heart" and thus they take the form of whatever the user desires most, and although the form they take can be partially altered, it cannot be completely changed to something else altogether. The parcites inside of Felix take the form of a metal longsword when summoned and brought forth for battle, meaning the weapon known as the sword is what Felix desires the most deep in his heart. Or at least at this current point in time, as the form they take can change based on the mental state of the user. The swords that Felix creates have outstanding sharpness, durability, and hardness. As they can slice through any known type of metal, making them extremely useful against armors and defenses. Interestingly, the parcites possess the ability to levitate or fly, and thus so can the creations: Enabling Felix to use them as long-range projectiles. Trivia *Felix means "lucky, successful" in Latin and Iovita is the Latin version of the Spanish and Portugese word "Jovita" which is derived from the roman god "Jove" more commonly known as Jupiter. *Felix's appearance is based on that of Shu Ouma from the Guilty Crown series. Category:Lookout X Category:Characters Category:Parcae Category:Male Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Mercenaries